


Healing

by Tanie_Bethea



Series: Mr. & Mrs. Richelieu- Washington Elite [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanie_Bethea/pseuds/Tanie_Bethea
Summary: When a political negotiation on Armand's behalf goes wrong for Claire, he must balance destroying the person who hurt her while taking care of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With all the Harvey Weinstein stuff, I had to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I'm really nervous about. It flowed fairly easy to write but it's a difficult subject.

After a long night of political dealing, Armand slips into bed where Claire is already sleeping. He's exhausted and energized at the same time. Moving to have Claire in his arms, he begins to nuzzle her neck. He notices her skin doesn't smell like her usual lotion as she stirs awake.

She pulls away. "Not tonight Armand." Something in her voice doesn't sound right. Armand turns on the light and notices bruises on her arm.

He gently touches her arm to coax her to turn toward him. Her face is bruised. So is her neck. He lifts the comforter, and her legs as well.

"It looks worse than it actually is." She's drawing in on herself.

"What happened?" There's a lump in his throat. "Did he-"

"No. He tried, but no."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Please Armand, don't make me talk about it." Claire's tough exterior begins to crack.

Armand shifts into a sitting position and settles her against his chest. Rubbing her back soothingly, "Ssh now, you're safe. I'm here, and you're safe."

"I froze." His nonexistent heart breaks a little.

He kisses the top of her head. "Of course you did, there's no shame in that."

"When I did fight back, it was too late. He was on top of me, and I was helpless."

"How did you stop him?"

"I said your name. I think reminding him that I was your wife scared him enough to stop. Or at least it caused him to hesitant long enough for me to escape."

"You should have told me immediately. Just half an hour ago, I was shaking his hand and being photographed with him completely unaware that he'd hurt you."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you would blame me, call me weak or a whore."

"Never. I've told you before, I'll burn the world for you."

"I can't be rejected again."

"I'm not him. I could never reject you." He lifts her chin, so she'll have to look at him. "We're eternal."

"Even if the senator had succeeded?"

"Wouldn't change how I feel about you. It would change how I deal with him. Rest assured, I'm going to destroy him."

"You've been working on this deal with him for over a year."

"I don't care. He shouldn't have touched you."

"I should have gone somewhere, anywhere so that you wouldn't see me like this."

"Why didn't you?"

"I almost did, but I just wanted to be home. Besides you would have hunted me down despite any cover story I would have used."

"Of course I would have."

"I don't know if I am strong enough to get through this again."

"This time you have me. Tell me what you need."

She buries her face back against his chest. "Just hold me."

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still needs a bit of work. I'm somewhat happy with it. Next chapter will deal with Claire's attacker.
> 
> Please leave a comment. They really do help me update quicker and improve the quality. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you itzpiasongx for your comment.

"Morning," Armand says softly as he runs his fingers through Claire's hair. She looks up at him with barely awake eyes. He's watching her with a fond expression.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I took a personal day."

"Why?"

"Because my wife needs me. Did you get medical attention last night?"

"No need. It's just bruises, and we already had the supplies to treat them."

"What did you do with your clothes?"

"They're in a trash bag in the garage."

"I'm going to cook us some breakfast. After that, I want to see all your wounds and photograph them."

"Okay."

"I also want you to write out a statement, leave out no details."

"Why?"

"Insurance. We'll talk about it more after breakfast." He kisses her forehead. "Let's put it away for awhile and have a nice morning."

"I don't want to be scared."

"That's why I'm going to help you reclaim your power."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself that question every day."

"I could get used to being pampered by you."

"I have been horribly neglectful."

"I knew you were a workaholic when I married you."

"But you didn't love me when you married me, so that doesn't matter."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. You couldn't know he would try something like that."

"You told me he'd been flirting with you. I could have sent someone else, but instead I told you to use it."

"As I have many times in the past without this happening. Please, I thought we were trying for a pleasant morning."

"Okay. Kiss for the chef?" She kisses his cheek instead to tease him. "How did you sleep?" She gets out of the bed to find her robe.

"It could have been worse. You're probably feeling the effects of sleeping in that awkward position."

"Worth it if it helped you."

"It did. Thank you."

Armand groans as he too gets at of bed. His back protesting the abuse it suffered. His neck and shoulders, though displeased, are less vocal about their complaints.

"Tell me you aren't going to kill him?"

"No. If he had succeeded, he would have been dead hours ago."

"What are you planning?"

"I plan to target his career, his reputation, and his marriage. He will leave D.C. with a cloud of scandal chasing him."

"He will try to retaliate."

"Remember Darling, insurance. He will not risk a prison sentence for attempted rape and the potential former victims coming out of the woodwork."

"Former victims?"

"I highly doubt you're the first."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well."

"Sit." She doesn't.

"He was brutal with me. What about women who aren't like me? Women without husbands like you? How many lives has he ruined?"

"There's nothing we can do for those women, but we can prevent him from ever doing it again."

"How do you always make everything better?" He wraps an arm around her waist from behind causing her to flinch. "Sorry."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Before he attacked me, he tried to seduce me. He put his arm like this, and when I refused, that's when he turned violent."

"I will never do anything to hurt you, you know that."

"I wasn't trying to compare you to him."

"I know."

"This is our first morning like this in a long time." 

He knows what she's hinting at, and he doesn't like it. "No. Not now, not because of him. When you've healed, emotionally and physically, then gladly."

"I want you."

"This isn't the time. I'll hold you. I'll kiss you. But anything more needs to wait."

"You wanted to last night."

"Before I knew what happened."

"I still feel him all over me."

"That will pass. Breakfast?" He moves toward the door and holds out a hand to her.

She takes his hand and agrees, "Breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty good about this chapter. Comments are always greatly appreciated.
> 
> Again thank you to itzpiasongx, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Senator Cochran is shown into Armand's study by one of Armand's private operatives. The operative is dismissed with a glance from Armand. Cochran holds out his hand to shake, but Armand, sitting behind his desk, doesn't return the gesture.

Dropping his hand, "What have I done to be summoned to the home of the Great Richelieu?"

Armand gestures for the senator to sit. "I'm not in the mood for feigned ignorance or innocence."

"If this is about what happened with Claire-"

"It is."

"I don't know what she told you."

"She told me that you tried to rape her."

"Rape? That's absurd."

"The bruises all over her body give me cause to believe her."

"Let me exp-"

"I don't like coming home to find my wife battered."

"Your whore of a wife threw herself at me."

"Don't ever call her a whore." Armand's blue eyes are steel.

"It's not my fault she likes it rough."

"You're a disgusting, pathetic little man. You actually believe I would side with you over Claire."

"Just because you married her doesn't make her anything special."

"You're right, I married her because she was already special." Armand slides a folder across his desk. It contains the photos of Claire's injuries and her statement.

"Like you want this made public."

"Supporting my wife while she faces down a sexual predator. It would help my image. Though you are right that I'd prefer to avoid that route."

"So no harm done."

"Not quite. You are to resign within the next 24 hours. If not, we will go to the police. You'll lose everything."

"I'm nothing without my career."

"The moment you attacked Claire, your career ended. I don't know how many women you've treated this way, but the fact that you were bold enough to try with Claire in the belief there would be no consequences speaks volumes about your character."

"If she didn't want it, she wouldn't have been there."

"She was there on my behalf."

"You really think she's worth all of this?"

"I know she is. The moment I knew you attacked her, there was no doubt you had to be dealt with."

"She's just a whore you married. She never belonged in our world."

"Don't include me in your worldview."

"My resignation will raise eyebrows."

"You have 24 hours. Now get out of my house."

Senator Cochran storms out. With a satisfied grin, Armand walks upstairs. Claire is in her sitting room, music softly playing as she tries in vain to read a book.

He joins her on the loveseat. His arm immediately around her shoulders. "He's gone."

She relaxes against him. "How did it go?"

"I'm not finished with him yet. It was a good start." There is a comfortable silence as Armand watches her.

"What are you thinking?"

"How much I love you, and how I don't say it enough."

"Most people say it too much. When you say it, it means so much more." She puts a finger to his lips before he can say anything more. "I don't to hear it. You show it in ways that matter so much more."

He kisses her finger. "You could have had any man in the world."

"None compare to you. How's your back?"

"Miserable."

"I can fix that."

"Let's just sit here. What were you reading?"

"Edgar Allan Poe."

"That's morbid."

"It's your fault."

"How?"

"Two years ago, I was incredibly sick with the flu, and you read to me."

"I remember."

"You read The Raven and Annabel Lee. Now when I read them, I hear your voice and feel safe."

"You were so out of it I didn't think you remembered."

"Why did you choose to read them?"

"I was subtly trying to tell you how I'd feel if I lost you."

"Will you read them to me now?" He takes the book from her.

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are two of my favorite Edgar Allan Poe poems. I thought it might be something Armand would do.


End file.
